


high in the halls of the kings who are gone

by tunastork (mariexa)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Outsider, Schools as kingdoms, Wedding, and game of thrones, loosely based on another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariexa/pseuds/tunastork
Summary: This wedding would never be forgotten for centuries. With that, Kise is sure.-And he never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, implied Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	high in the halls of the kings who are gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Royals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696048) by [Kryzanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryzanna/pseuds/Kryzanna). 



> This is heavily based on [ Kryzanna's ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryzanna/pseuds/Kryzanna) fic Royals from the earlier chapters and diverting from there.
> 
> some game of thrones elements too.
> 
> some background: the schools are kingdoms, Imayoshi is the King of Touou, Aomine and Kagami are in an arranged marriage and are each others betrothed, at first they hated each other but eventually they learn to love each other. 
> 
> Kagami is the Prince of Seirin, a lost kingdom. He was a political prisoner of Kirisaki Daiichi under Hanamiya. (Think Sansa the Boltons) then he was handed too Touou (Sansa at Kings Landing)

The cathedral is as beautiful as it is old. Above, the skylight casts a bright unearthly light to the altar. The altar which is bathed in gold, shines brightly. To someone else, this would look ethereal, like an artwork, but to Kise it was just blinding.

Titan-like white columns adorn each side of the cathedral, high and mighty, steadfast and imposing. No doubt it had witnessed many a wedding such as this. Interspersed within the columns are equally enormous statues of their different Gods. The marble statues themselves are maintained well. Always pristine and clean, the gold lining always shining, yet any amount of cleaning couldn’t mask the cracks of time that adorn the Gods’ piteous faces. 

It’s unnerving really, Kise thinks. The gods look like they’re suffering—grieving really— rather than rejoicing. He always thought that the statues were so out of place in their own home. He used to hate it. 

Now, he thinks, _the Gods are suffering with us._

If it was a different circumstance, he would’ve enjoyed the extravagance immensely. 

If he were someone else, he would at least be able to smile. 

Nearest to the altar sits King Imayoshi and to his right is Princess Momoi. King Imayoshi, like usual, is his calm and assured self. His golden crown upon his steady head. The princess on the other hand is more fidgety than usual. Her pink pastry of a gown shifts every now and then that Kise could actually hear her petticoat _swish_ from where he is sitting _._ (Nevermind the fact that he sits close to the Touou royalty, being royalty himself.)

To King Imayoshi’s left is an empty chair. Where a certain blue-haired prince is supposed to sit. Kise heart and hands clench, he can’t help but grit his teeth at the reminder.

Music starts from the loft up above, and everyone in the room stands. Kise feels himself jump, his musing abrupted. His father who was sitting to his left gives him a reprimanding side-eye. He motions for Kise to stand up and he, even with weak knees, does so. 

The royal orchestra with its collection of strings, percussions, and many other instruments play a loud grand tune. To Kise, it sounds like a funeral march. 

_Please, please Gods, let him make it._

Horns blare from above and the heavy grand doors open. Everyone turns to look at the figure at the end of the aisle, but Kise does not look, instead he directs his gaze towards the Touou soldiers on the far side of the aisle. Susa and Kasamatsu are clenching their teeth so tight Kise could feel it from where he’s standing, but still they look. Wakamatsu, like in everything he does, looks steadfastly. Standing tall in his camaraderie. Standing tall in his grief. 

But Kise is not a soldier. He can’t look him in the eyes, not like this--but he _has_ to. He owes him that much. 

And it takes his breath away. 

Kagami looks _amazing._ The red of his hair and his eyes looks more vibrant than ever. The snow white of his ceremonial robes transforms him from the gruff warrior Kise knew to the prince that he really is. The white garment is lined with black, and when he walks the underside peeks blood red. _Seirin colors._ It almost brings tears to Kise’s eyes. 

_If only Aomine could see Kagami._

Then Kise sees the jewelry. His stomach turns. His tears finally fall. 

On his head is a simple white gold circlet studded with ruby stones that matched a large ruby pendant. Kise’s heart gives out. _King Kiyoshi’s crown._ The crown of his dead uncle. Even the Gods aren’t this cruel. 

Only one man is. 

Kise glares the man waiting at the altar. He looks so smug in his green robes that are out of place in Touou’s blacks and reds. Looking so victorious with his silver crown. Only he would make his betrothed wear the crown of a kingdom which he himself destroyed. 

That moment, Kise wishes Hanamiya Makoto dead.

**——**

However happy he should’ve been to see the Touou palace still standing tall and not burnt to ashes, Kise couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread.

Years after years of tension and back and forth between the two kingdoms, Touou and Kirisaki Daiichi finally reached a breaking point and declared war against one another. The Kaijou emissary, who had been visiting Touou, was caught in between and had to choose a side. 

Of course his father and him chose Touou — his father aims to keep the goodwill between him and King Imayoshi in order to marry Kise to princess Momoi. And Kise was taking sides out of pure loyalty to the Touou soldiers he grew to love during his stay. 

But the combined forces of Touou and Kaijo isn’t enough for the full force of Hanamiya’s army. 

Kise, Aomine, Kagami, and the rest of the soldiers celebrated the night before the battle as if it was their last. Aomine and Kagami openly holding one another, grips tight and never letting go, and If anyone noticed they didn’t say, their affections for one another is no secret anyway. Hell, Kise even talked to Kasamatsu then. They had fun, filled their bellies and warmed themselves with laughter.

  
The morning of was the complete opposite. Cold, somber, and quiet. Kise remembers Kagami in their tent, suiting up in his armor, eyes like fire. Even Takao, who was busy assisting all of them, was quiet. 

Kise himself was lost in his thoughts. Everyone knows that with Kirisaki Daiichi it was better off to end up dead than let them capture you alive. 

Kagami personally knew this. 

They were all ready to die, but Kagami more so.

Now, four kings out of seven kingdoms sit before him, ready to impart their decrees. Aomine is to his left along with his betrothed, Kagami. As they should be. 

To his far left is Princess Momoi, the savior of them all. With her quick wit and political prowess she had persuaded the Kingdom of Rakuzan to come to Touou’s aid. 

And when the war horns of Rakuzan rang through the field, the fighting stopped and the war ended without bloodshed.

King Akashi stands and everyone’s attention immediately snaps to him. He tells a long spiel about peace and prosperity, and unity of kingdoms, and on and on. Then he calls on his right hand man to announce the agreed upon terms between kingdoms.

For Touou’s end, King Imayoshi demanded compensation not only for Touou but for Kaijou as well. He demands money, manpower, and a small portion of the land. Along with this is a quarter of Kirisaki’s resources is to be sent twice a year to Touou for the next five years.

In exchange of Rakuzan stopping the war, Princess Momoi is to wed to King Akashi, as was agreed upon in Momoi’s plea for help. 

_Hanamiya must’ve been pissed_ , Kise can’t help but think. He has wanted to marry Momoi for so long. But no one, not even kings, can disobey Akashi.

King Akashi says that Kirisaki Daiichi is in no position to demand too much, since King Hanamiya was the one who declared war and threatened the fragile peace. 

But Hanamiya’s smile says he got what he wanted anyway. 

Then he decrees that Aomine and Kagami’s betrothal is annulled. That Aomine is now to be betrothed to a Rakuzan princess, so that Touou’s line would still live. Akashi says it’s a kindness to Touou, but no one in Touou would see it that way.

Aomine jolts from where he’s standing but Momoi pulls him back, and Kagami stills.

Then Akashi declares that Kagami is to wed King Hanamiya a fortnight from now. 

He sees Kagami’s head snaps up to look at the King. His eyes wide and deathly still. Upon the dais Hanamiya smiles at Kagami. 

Aomine yells and protests, the chaos he makes cannot be stopped by Momoi and Kagami anymore. In the deathly silence of the room he’s the only one speaking — _screaming_. 

Yet no one seems to hear him.

**——**

Days after the decree, Aomine was sent to Rakuzan to court the princess. Soon as he left, preparations for Hanamiya’s wedding started. Hanamiya insisted it was to be done in Touou’s cathedral, where Aomine and Kagami were supposed to marry. 

He said _“Let us use what you have prepared for their wedding, let us not waste anymore resources,”_ like he’s kind, humble, and prudent. But Kise knows he just wants the wedding to hurt. 

Kise sees Kagami take all of Hanimiya’s jabs and jeers with a straight face. Kise sees Kagami diligently follow Hanamiya’s requests. He sees Kagami silent in his suffering. 

And Kise understands, for what can Kagami do? His love is miles from where he is, and in a few days he’ll go right back to the hands of his captor. The one that tortured him, and imprisoned him for thirteen years.

And no power in this land would be able to stop it. 

What Kise didn’t see is that under the sacred cherry tree in the outskirts of the palace, late into the night, two men made their promises. Two princes gave their vows, in front of the old gods and the new. 

Kings be damned. 

**——**

Vows are exchanged, yet the words are stilted and cold. A kiss was shared, but devoid of passion and affection. 

Kagami all throughout the ceremony remains calm. Oddly so. 

He seems at peace.

Even when he’s being led to the marble slab where the public consummation ritual would be performed. A custom of Kirisaki Daiichi to ensure the validity of the marriage, something Hanamiya had insisted upon.

Hanamiya lays Kagami on the slab, and Kise starts to feel antsy.

_Aomine where the hell are you?_

**——**

He’s been hearing nothing but the stomps of his horse’s feet. His back is aching and his hands are raw from riding, but he doesn’t stop. He _cannot_ stop. 

When news of the consummation ritual had reached his ears, he leaves his betrothed and rode day and night just to reach Touou. 

He doesn’t give a damn about politics, duties, and power anymore. He’s going to save Kagami no matter what. _I am his and he is mine._

Aomine will stop that wedding even if it kills him. 

**——**

Kagami is being bended over the slab and Kise cannot bear to watch. He looks over to the Touou soldiers and sees that even they averted their eyes. Princess Momoi herself has her head bowed, hands clasped together in a prayer. 

Even King Imayoshi doesn’t seem to be watching. 

Kise’s heart aches. He cannot watch his friend be violated like this. With everyone to watch. 

“No!” Kagami’s voice rings out to the silence of the cathedral. 

Kise’s head snaps up, in the corner of his eyes he sees the Touou soldiers snap to attention. 

Hanamiya’s hand is on Kagami’s thigh and Kagami is reaching back to hold the King away. 

A moment passes and Kagami’s face go from panicked to determined. Kise recognizes this face. Eyes alight, brows furrowed, and jaw set. 

This is Kagami’s face during a battle.

This is Kagami’s face during war.

His face before certain death. 

“No, my King,” Kagami pleads, “I want to see your face.” 

Hanamiya smirks and turns him over. Kagami, for the first time in the course of the ceremony, looks Hanamiya in the eye.

_“Kise, the morning of the battle, in the camp, do you remember what I said?”_

**——**

“What do you mean Kagamicchi?”

Kagami looked at Kise through the mirror in front of him. The whole time they were speaking, Kagami had his back turned to Kise. The redhead drew in a breath to speak when a knock interrupted him,

“Come in!” 

Takao entered, with him a chest filled with the wedding robes Kagami had to wear. The servant looks somber, and unrested. 

Kagami went through the motions of getting dressed, Takao as his aide. All Kise could do was watch as Kagami transforms to the Prince of Seirin right before his very eyes. 

He looks beautiful in his colors, and Kise says so. 

“Thank you,” Kagami huffed, “It’s what I would’ve worn with Aomine,” He smiled down at the garment, caressing and feeling every bead and embroidery. As if holding a lover, as if touching him. 

Takao bows his head. 

And Kise couldn’t help but tell him, “Kagamicchi, there’s still time! I could still sneak you out of the castle, I could have you meet Aominecchi, you don’t have to do this!” 

“And then what? Have Kirisaki Daiichi declare another war? Leave Touou heirless? I’d rather **—** I _can’t_ let that happen. Not for the sake of my happiness.” 

Kagami’s red determined eyes met Kise’s in the mirror. Kagami let out a chuckle, and it sounded _pained._

“Besides, Daiki would have a new bride within the fortnight.” 

Takao finished dressing Kagami, and fine tuning the details. In the corner of Kise’s eyes he saw him slip something on Kagami’s side — of what it is, he did not have a clue.

“Thank you Takao,” Kagami said softly. He ruffled the servant’s bowed head. It took Kise a while to notice the servant’s shaking shoulders. Takao’s tears fell to the ground. He’s cried for those who cannot. 

“You have done me a great service, truly. I will miss your friendship. Both of you.” 

Kagami’s fiery eyes met Kise’s again. 

“Kise, it will be fine, do you remember what I said before the battle?”

**——**

_“If Hanamiya wins, I’m not going back to him alive.”_

Slowly and then all at once everything clicks in Kise’s head. His heart lurches as he sees Kagami reach down his thigh covered by the frock. He sees the sheath.

He sees the dagger. _Aomine’s_ dagger. 

_No! No! Kagami just wait!_

“Ka **—** _!”_ Before Kise could even finish his sentence, Kagami unsheathes the dagger and slashes Hanamiya’s throat.

The crowd gasps, stunned to a stand still, as Kagami gets bathed with Hanamiya’s blood. Staining his hands, face, and white robes with red _red red._

Kirisaki Daiichi soldiers rush to Kagami to restrain him, but before they reach him, Kagami plunges the dagger down his own heart. 

  
  
  


**——**

Kise finds Aomine in the cathedral sitting at the steps of the dais. Hunched over and staring at the cursed marble slab. He has the dagger in his hands, knuckles white in clutching it. 

“Weapons are not allowed inside the cathedral. _Who_ **—** _who_ **—** _”_

 _Takao._ Of course. According to other servants, during the ceremony, the boy was inconsolable. Kagami and him were very close. They said he was quiet and withdrawn, with tears flowing freely down his face, and then after the ceremony, Takao was nowhere to be found. 

“They’re not going to give him a proper burial. He killed a king.” 

Aomine looks up, and in that moment Kise knows that the Aomine he knew and adored had died with Kagami. 

Jaw set and eyes cold, Aomine orders Kise with him.

**——**

_“Taiga said_ **—** _he_ **—** _he said that by the time I get back, everything would be okay. That he’s going to be fine. That he has a plan.”_

_“Aominecchi_ **—** _”_  
  


_“He said, I shouldn’t worry. I shouldn’t come to the wedding. He promised he’d be safe, he_ **—** _”_

_The wind cries._

_“He promised me,”_

_The wind howls._

_“He promised,”_

**——**

I am yours and you are mine, from this day until the end of my days. 

**——**

Years and years after, Touou remains prosperous under King Aomine’s steadfast rule. Touou and Rakuzan maintained good relations with Queen Momoi’s influence.

As for Kirisaki Daiichi, their kingdom, left in a power vacuum was equally split between three kingdoms: Touou, Rakuzan, and Kaijou. Though King Aomine had never grazed that portion of Touou’s land with his presence ever since. 

Decades after, Seirin, the lost kingdom, was found flourishing and thriving from across the ocean. The Royal family and most of the population have escaped Hanamiya’s destruction and fled to the free cities. There, they conquered the land and have been ruling for many years.

Apparently King Hanamiya had known the presence of the kingdom for many years, and the only reason he had insisted on marrying Kagami was to use him as a bargaining chip. 

The tragic tale of their lost prince saddened King Kiyoshi and Queen Riko immensely. After a long talk with King Aomine, King Kiyoshi decided to limit their trade with other Kingdoms except for Touou. 

After Seirin’s visit, King Aomine was not seen for weeks. 

Many would say that the King is a somber solitary man. King Aomine had sired many children, yet had wed no wives. Under his rule, Touou had many a grand celebration, yet not once did anyone see the King smile. 

The King is often seen alone, laying under the sacred cherry tree, beside the ornately piled stones clutching a golden dagger to his heart. 

More often than not, the King would be distant, quiet, and would retreat to his chambers for the entirety of the day. And when their King is so, Touou is quick to forgive. 

They know, they understand. What matters is that under his rule, there is peace and the land is prosperous.

Decades and decades after, King Aomine dies **—** old and grey. 

He was found laying under the sacred cherry tree, beside the ornately piled stones clutching a golden dagger to his heart, with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love pain
> 
> title from Jenny of Oldstones - Florence + the Machine
> 
> leave a comment and I'll love you forever~


End file.
